Unintended Consequences
by Jurodan
Summary: Hinata sees something that she really didn't need to see...


Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Naruto, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story using the character from the series. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Unintended Consequences

Hinata sat quietly at her seat, Naruto hadn't come to class today? She frowned, barely noticing Chouji opening up another bag of chips. How long had Iruka-sensei been away searching for him? She wondered. They didn't have a clock in the room, but it had been such a long time. 'I hope he's not getting into any more trouble with Iruka-sensei…' She thought to herself, trying not to let anyone see her look at the door too much.

She could hear the others behind her talking about how Naruto was a failure… She tried not to listen, but she couldn't help but hear some of it.

"I can't believe he didn't come to class… what an idiot."

"He'll never pass this."

Hinata frowned, leaning forward and drawing closer to herself. They didn't understand Naruto, he was just… different, that's all.

The door swung open and Iruka-sensei entered, dragging Naruto, tied up, to the center of the room. Hinata couldn't suppress her surprised gasp, Iruka-sensei hadn't needed to go that far…

"Listen Naruto. You have failed the last two graduation exams! This is no time for pranks, moron!" Hinata cringed, Iruka-sensei was berating Naruto in front of the class. Sure he hadn't come to class, but had he really needed to do that?

Naruto sneered and turned away from Iruka-sensei after he had finished lecturing him and Iruka-sensei was twitching slightly. He whirled to face the class, pointing seemingly right at her causing her to tense up, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. "For today's class we're having a review test on Transformation Skill. Everyone line up, even those who passed!"

"What?" The entire class shouted in unison and Hinata felt her face drop. She had to take the review test again? This day wasn't going well…

The class assembled in front of the room, Hinata taking a space next to Kiba and his dog, Akimaru. It seemed that everything was passing by so slowly, despite everyone in the class was taking the same form: Iruka-sensei.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata looked over to where Naruto was standing, her cheeks beginning to redden. 'Naruto-kun…'

Shikimaru was looking at Naruto lazily, "Geez, this sucks."

"This is all your fault." Ino added as she gave Naruto a dirty look.

Hinata bit her lip, tensing slightly, 'Naruto-kun, don't listen to them…'

"Like I care." He said, moving in front of Iruka-sensei.

Hinata tapped her fingers together, her cheeks becoming a slightly deeper shade of red, 'Good luck, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto clenched his hands together forming the transformation seal perfectly, chakra swirling around him. "Transform." He shouted, and there was a puff of smoke that obscured her view of him for a moment. The smoke dissipated rapidly, revealing Naruto's new form, a naked woman. Hinata gasped, taking in the sight from the side, she could clearly see his bust barely visible behind the small bit of smoke. Suddenly his golden hair flitted in front and she took in the rest of him, his hair, usually short and spikey was now separated into long, flowing pigtails. Hinata swallowed, watching as he blew a kiss forward, to Iruka-sensei. Hinata's stood in complete shock, Naruto was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen…

Iruka-sensei's shout brought her back into attention, as she watched him first go pale, and then nearly fall over backwords as blood flowed from his nose like water from a faucet.

Naruto laughed loudly, reverting to his normal form, "What'd you think? I call it, 'Sexy No Jutsu.'"

At that moment, Hinata's heart stopped. She blinked the blush disappearing instantly as the world around her slowed down to a complete stop. She hadn't even realized it. She hadn't even minded seeing him like that. In fact, she had found him… beautiful.

Had she really been attracted to him as a girl? Or had she simply registered it as Naruto? Her heart resurged, making up for the apparent lull by suddenly racing and she suddenly found herself back in the classroom as Iruka-sensei regained his footing and glared at Naruto, "You dumbass! Don't invent stupid skills!"

Hinata paused, watching as Naruto fell back into line, his head drooping while Iruka-sensei glared at him for a moment longer before moving on. Hinata frowned, opening her mouth, reluctant to speak, but wishing to say something comforting to him. She… she just couldn't find the words… she closed her mouth only to find an odd metallic taste on her lips. Blinking, she touched her upper lip, pulling it away only to see blood.

"Hinata?" She looked up to find Iruka sensei in front of her, smiling gently, "You have a nosebleed… you should go see the nurse."


End file.
